


Never Being Boring

by Vega4



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Evil Willow Rosenberg, F/F, Fisting, Implied Blood-Play, Implied/Referenced Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Sadism, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 16:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vega4/pseuds/Vega4
Summary: Femslash Kinkmeme fill: Willow revels in her power and takes Buffy and Faith as her sex slaves.





	Never Being Boring

**Author's Note:**

> Not really sure where this one came from (but I had the beginning scene, and went from there). Also, my play-list cued up some super-soft romantic things while I wrote this. idek what it was thinking.

Magic could do a great many things, but creating a sex slave out of nothing was a little beyond it. Once Willow had worked that out, she had set out to create her own with what was available. That turned out to be two very rebellious slayers, and it had been her pleasure to show them that slayer abilities were _nothing_ to the power rolling through Willow's blood.

The lesson had taken so very long, but the results were inevitable: the slayer, on her knees, a supplicant. Willow leaned slightly back in her throne and admired the sight in front of her. Even before the magic had consumed her, and the world had bowed around her, she had wondered at times about Buffy and her soft skin and gentle curves. The whipcord and steel of slayer muscles wrapped in a shapely, hot little body.

And it was all hers now. All glorious skin that she forced to tan with magic, that she whipped and stroked. That she cut until it bled everywhere, all for her. After, she would enjoy healing it, enjoy the rough little edges of the scars until she smoothed them away.

She was very good with smoothing spells.

Right now, the slayer was on her knees, hands behind her back where magic tethered them tightly to the base of her spine. Oh, Willow had learned quickly, how to tame the slayer. How to keep her power off-balance and lock her into the beautiful little pet she had now become. A heady thing, the slayer kissing and licking her way up Willow's bare legs. Willow admired her handiwork, the lack of clothing showing her all that was hers. Only the clamps on her nipples and the delicate chains that wrapped her from neck to waist. Such fun things to grab, such torment when the clamps pulled taut!

Behind Buffy, hands raised too-high, her toes just barely helping keep the pressure off, Faith _dangled_. Her own skin was pale as milk and already dotted with the bruises Willow had asked of Buffy. To see her slayers fight, to see Buffy bruise Faith--revenge for so many little slights.

Willow, after all, was no longer the dull little stuttering mess Faith had once mocked with her laughing and sly eyes.

Now, it was Faith who was dull and stuttering, most of the glitter in her eyes was gone now.

A pity, that. It had been the fire Willow had enjoyed beating out of her with her toys.

Faith's legs were forced wide with a spreader bar, adding difficulty to her stance, making her endure. It was a lovely little thing, the way Faith would slowly begin to shake, to tremble, as her muscles gave out. Being the slayer, it could sometimes take _hours_ before she would finally sag, letting the chains and her shoulders take the weight.

Reaching down, Willow tugged at one of Buffy's chains, smiling a little when she felt the slayer wince as the clamp pulled at her nipple. "I think it's time for a little pussy-diving, Buffy. Don't you?"

Obeying, Buffy shuffled forward, mouth and tongue stroking a line up Willow's inner thigh until she reached her vulva.

Willow artfully tangled her fingers into Buffy's hair, tightening her grip and tugging too hard. She liked to make her slayers hurt. It was so delightful, how much they could take. "Does Buffy like licking my cute little kitty?"

The cooing little girl voice made Willow huff out a snicker at herself. "No, that's just far too ridiculous, even for me. Lick my cunt, Buffy, make me come and maybe I'll have Faith rim you again. You liked that, didn't you? Dirty little Faith with her tongue up your ass?"

Buffy twitched, but bent her head, her mouth and tongue working to her assigned task.

Not quite satisfied yet, Willow leaned back in her throne and watched Faith through heavy-lidded eyes. Lazily, she twitched a few fingers, raising Faith a little higher and making the spreader bar quite a bit heavier. Magic was such a wonderful tool.

A sound escaped Faith, and Willow clamped her thighs around Buffy's head, and yanked, changing the angle of her mouth and tongue.

She didn't like doing much of the work, but sometimes, even a dark witch had to help the disinterested along on their path to redemption. Pleasure was working its way up her spine, but it wasn't enough. Not yet.

Not until Buffy was gasping for air.

That was always an erotic little sight, the slayer choking for breath, eyes pleading with Willow. As though Buffy thought it would help.

She really was a lovely piece of ass.

Willow was quite glad she hadn't just killed them out-right. They had so many other uses.

Snapping her fingers, she released Faith. "Bored with that. I want you crawling on your dirty little knees and eating Buffy out. Be sure to get lots of tongue in her ass. I want to see it like some shittily shot porno, Faith. And I want your fingers in her cunt, all four--maybe a little fisting once you've made her come once."

The brunette slayer sagged to the floor and began making her way towards them. Too slowly. Willow reached out, grasping the chain attached to the ring around Faith's neck and yanked it. The slayer slammed face-first into the floor, and Willow smothered a laugh.

She dragged Faith by the neck the rest of the way, then reached out and pulsed the magic around the semi-conscious slayer, bringing her back to full wakefulness.

"Buffy's pretty little ass, Faith. Bite it, lick it, spread those pretty cheeks and suck marks into them. I want to see her bleed for me. Again." Willow shifted Buffy's head again, feeling some of the hair rip from the tightness of her grip.

A shudder of pre-orgasm went through her, and she moaned, welcoming it.

"Goddess. I'm so close." She began grinding against Buffy's mouth, watching Faith at her task and thinking up further plans for her toys.

Faith spread-eagled with Buffy's fists pumping in and out of both cunt and ass--it was such an obscene sight, and Willow had considered filming it and selling the results for profit. Running the world always required money, and placating the masses with torture and porn brought so many hopefuls to her door.

Slayers were the only ones truly resilient enough for Willow to play with. Even the vampires didn't survive long.

Just remembering the final, terrified cry of the last vampire she'd broken while Buffy and Faith were chained to watch the spectacle was enough, and Willow screamed through the roaring pulse of her orgasm, her magic flaring and dancing around them. The room seemed to expand and contract with her internal spasms. For an instant, Willow could almost see the entire universe, the raw lust and pain in the world fueling the fire of her climax.

Going limp in her throne, she let her legs sag and her fingers release their tight hold. Buffy stayed where she was, face-first in Willow's cunt.

Like the good little slave she was.

"Mmm. Very good, slayer. I think I'll have to remember this the next time I use you."

Shoving her away, and adding a push with magic, so Buffy fell on Faith, sending them both sprawling, Willow stretched, arms above her head. Then she relaxed into her throne. "Finish her, Faith. I want to see you fisting that tight little cunt until she's screaming."

"Please." The word was barely a sound, escaping from Buffy's lips as Faith rolled her onto her back and began to do as ordered.

Three fingers, then the fourth, thrust so harshly in it was sure to draw blood. In and out, until she had Buffy slick and loose enough for her thumb. It tucked in, her hand twisted a little, and there was a grunt from Faith before she _pushed_.

Willow felt her own cunt _pulse_ in appreciation as Faith's whole hand disappeared into her sister slayer.

"Tongue on her clit, Faith. I want her coming and hating you for it."

It was erotic enough that Willow reached down and fingered herself, getting herself closer and closer until she matched Faith's rhythm. She felt the climax grip her as Buffy's body arched up, desperate for the release while at the same time dreading it.

A strangled scream escaped Buffy as she went limp, Faith's fist continuing to pump in and out of her.

"Mmmmm." Willow rocked her hips, enjoying the last of her own climax. "Done now."

Raising both hands, she clapped them together, and the slayers jerked apart. Nothing more than remote-controlled bodies now, she directed them to their feet and into the little alcoves on the side of the throne room. Then she lowered the barriers and locked them in. "Try to rest, babies. I'll need more tomorrow."

Sliding down into a slump, Willow absently tweaked her alarm spells to wake her shortly and then dropped off into a lovely little nap.


End file.
